dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Suzuki Airi
Perfil thumb|310px|Suzuki Airi *'Nombre:' 鈴木愛理 (すずき あいり) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Suzuki Airi *'Apodos:' Airiin (あいりーん), Osuzu (お鈴), Airi (あいり) *'Profesión:' Cantante y Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Chiba, Japón *'Estatura:' 161cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Padre/golfista Suzuki Toru (鈴木亨) *'Agencia:' UP-FRONT GROUP Sobre Suzuki Airi Nació el 12 de abril de 1994 en Gifu, Japón, de padres golfistas profesionales Suzuki Toru y Suzuki Kyoko, y se crió en la prefectura de Chiba. A los 6 años, Suzuki comenzó a asistir a la escuela de música UP-FRONT, y era estudiante hasta que se unió a Hello! Project Kids a los 8 años. Ella es una antigua ídolo en Hello! Project como miembro de °C-ute. Ella se unió por primera vez como Hello! Project Kids en 2002 a través de la audición como una de las quince Hello! Project Kids. y luego fue colocado en ℃-ute en 2005. Suzuki también ha sido miembro de Hello! Project trio Buono! y la unidad de SATOUMI movement unit Dia Lady. Después de que ℃ -ute se disolvió en junio de 2017, Suzuki decidió hacer su debut en solitario en la primavera de 2018. Dramas *I Turn (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Ueki Hitoshi to Nobosemon (NHK, 2017) *Kinkyori Renai ~Season Zero~ (NTV, 2014) *Sumou Neko (すもうねこ) (2014) *Piece (NTV, 2012) *Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (NTV, 2012) *Hitmaker Aku Yu Monogatari (NTV, 2008) *Liliput Oukoku (2002) Películas *Gomennasai (2011) *Ousama Game (2011) *Vampire Stories: BROTHERS (2011) *Keitai Kanojo (2010) *Mini Moni ja Movie: Okashi na Daibouken! (2002) Teatro *'2013:' Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) *'2012:' CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *'2012:' Theatre in the Round (青山円形劇場) *'2011:' Sengoku Jieitai *'2011:' Real Etude Minna no Ie (リアルエチュード　みんなの家) *'2010:' Akuma no Tsubuyaki *'2009:' Atarumo Hakke!? *'2008:' Keitai Shosetsuka *'2007:' Neruko wa ℃-ute *'2004:' 34 Choume no Kiseki -HERE'S LOVE- (34丁目の奇跡 -HERE'S LOVE-) Programas de TV *℃-ute no Challenge TV (℃-uteのチャレンジTV) (2014) *The Girls Live (2014) *Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) (2012-2013) *Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) (2011-2012) *Bijo Gaku (美女学) (2010-2011) *Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2009) *Yorosen! (よろセン!) (2008-2009) *Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) (2008) *Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) (2007-2008) *Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) (2002-2007) Programas de Radio *Airi's Potion (2016) *HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (2016) *Tokai no Hitorigurashi (都会の一人暮らし) (2013) *℃-ute Cutie☆Paradise (℃-ute キューティ－☆パラダイス) (2008-2009) *CUTIE PARTY (2007-2008) Anuncios *'2018:' Chiba Prefecture Red Cross Blood Center. *'2017:' Chiba Bank *'2015-2016:' Kimono Suzunoya *'2013:' PIZZA-LA Mozza Naple *'2012:' PIZZA-LA Winter Campaign Quarter *'2012:' PIZZA-LA Mozza Italiana Served with Rich Semi-dried Tomatoes *'2009:' Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese *'2009:' PIZZA-LA Clubhouse Pizza Vídeos Musicales *Goto Maki - Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (2002) Discografía 'Álbums' 'Digital Single' DVD's *Singapore (新嘉坡) (2014) *Watashi no ∮ Key o Shittemasu ka (私の∮Keyを知ってますか) (2013) *Koko ga Suki (ここが好き) (2012) *Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ (矢島舞美＆鈴木愛理 アコースティックライブ at 横浜BLITZ) (2012) *Natsu Karada (夏カラダ) (2011) *Kibun Tenkan (気分てんかん) (2011) *Natsuyasumi (夏休み) (2010) *Pure Blue (2009) *°C-ute Suzuki Airi in Okinawa AIRI'S CLASSIC (°C-ute 鈴木愛理 in 沖縄 AIRI'S CLASSIC) (2008) Photobooks *Suzuki Airi Collection 2010-2017 "Eien" (鈴木愛理全集 2010-2017『永遠』) (31-Marzo-2017) *Kyoumei (共鳴) (12-Abril-2014) *Oyoganai Natsu (泳がない夏) (20-Agosto-2013) *Sotsugyou (卒業) (31-Marzo-2013) *Kono Kaze ga Suki (この風が好き) (25-Junio-2012) *OASIS (23-Junio-2011) *Meguru Haru (巡る春) (23-Mayo-2011) *Toukoubi (登校日) (20-Agosto-2010) *Aoiro (蒼色) (26-Junio-2009) *6gatsu no Kajitsu (6月の果実) (20-Junio-2008) *CLEAR (05-Diciembre-2007) *Airi (愛理) (19-Mayo-2007) Curiosidades *'Grupo J-pop:' °C-ute (2005-2017) **'Color:' Amarillo verde (2006-2009), Rosa (2009-2017) *'Grupos Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-2005) **4KIDS (2002–2003) **Buono! (2007-2017) **Aa! (2003, 2009-2015) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's (2011-2015) **Dia Lady (2013-2016) *'Aficiones:' Purikura, cantar, bailar, dibujar y hacer cosas. *'Habilidades:''' equilibrio en forma de Y y cantar. *Ambos padres de Airi son profesionales del golf. Suzuki Toru juega actualmente en el Japan Golf Tour, mientras que su madre Suzuki Kyoko está retirada. *Ella tiene un hermano menor llamado Suzuki Takayuki, que al igual que sus padres también es jugador de golf. *El 6 de marzo de 2013, Suzuki se graduó de la escuela secundaria y comenzó la universidad el 2 de abril. *El 5 de abril de 2013, Suzuki hizo su debut en mangaka (artista de manga). Su manga, titulada Suu-san, era un manga de un cuadro que incluía personajes escritos a mano. El trabajo de Suzuki fue publicado en el sitio Aoharu de Shueisha. *El 12 de abril de 2013, Suzuki celebró su cumpleaños con un evento, titulado Suzuki Airi Birthday Kikaku ~ 19 no Utagoe ~. *El 20 de mayo de 2013, Suzuki lanzó un libro de colaboración con la estilista de cabello y maquillaje de la revista Bea's Up, Eita, titulada Eita × Suzuki Airi Eita Produce Magic Make-up. Bea's Up es una revista de belleza para mujeres que enumera consejos de maquillaje para la vida diaria. Suzuki apareció en el libro como el modelo de Eita. *El 7 de octubre de 2014, Suzuki anunció que a partir de 2015, sería el nuevo personaje de imagen de Suzunoya, una famosa cadena de kimonos que se exhibe en la revista JUNON. *El 21 de abril de 2015, se convirtió en modelo esclusivo de la revista Ray. *Se graduó de la Universidad de Keio el 23 de marzo de 2017 con un título en Medio Ambiente y Estudios de Información. *El 31 de marzo de 2017, Suzuki lanzó su último álbum de fotos en solitario como un ídolo titulado Eien. *Lanzó un libro de estilo titulado Airi Mania el 23 de mayo de 2017. También tuvo su primera versión en solitario para el número de Ray edición julio 2017. *El 1 de enero 2018, fue transferida a UP-FRONT CREATE. *El 24 de mayo de 2018, Suzuki cantó el himno nacional para la apertura del juego Rakuten Eagles y Orix Buffaloes en el Tokyo Dome. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Canal de YouTube *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Airi Suzuki.jpg Suzuki_Airi.jpg Airi Suzuki2.jpg Airi Suzuki3.jpg Suzuki_Airi_2.jpg Suzuki_Airi_3.jpg Suzuki_Airi_5.jpg Suzuki_Airi_6.jpg Videografía Archivo:Suzuki Airi × SPICY CHOCOLATE - DMAF|Suzuki Airi × SPICY CHOCOLATE - #DMAF Archivo:Suzuki Airi - DISTANCE|DISTANCE Archivo:Suzuki Airi - start again|start again Archivo:Suzuki Airi × Akai Ko-en - Hikari no Hou e|Suzuki Airi × Akai Ko-en - Hikari no Hou e Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JDebut2018